Embodiments are generally related to queries made during preparation of an electronic tax return by a tax preparation application. It is known, for example, in TURBOTAX tax preparation application available from Intuit Inc., that a user may submit a question regarding a tax topic through an interview screen of the tax preparation application, and in response, the tax preparation application searches for an answer to the question in LIVE COMMUNITY on-line support for TURBOTAX tax preparation application. For example, the user may ask “which tax form do I need for topic X?” or “do I qualify for Deduction Y?” These questions are transmitted to an external resource of a server hosting the on-line support community, which provides responses of static content such as tax articles or tax authority bulletins, a copy of a form related to the query, tax advice provided from an on-line support person of LIVE COMMUNITY on-line support system or other internet search results. While these types of external “Q&A” systems have served the needs of many taxpayers in the past by providing valuable information about taxes and preparing tax returns, the capabilities of such in-product searches are limited given the constraints of known tax preparation applications.